The marriage of Manolo and Maria/Ending (CTaRrtBoF)
This is the scene where Manolo and Maria get married in Ryan and Crash read The Book of Life. a wedding taking place outside Father Domingo: Do you take Manolo as your husband? Maria: I do. The Candle Maker: By the power vested in us by the Book of Life... Father Domingo: We now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.... kiss Manolo Father Domingo: The groom? Chuy: howls Carmen Sánchez: She's going to be a great Sánchez. Meg Griffin: Yeah. And we won. The Candle Maker: And today was a good day... of the dead. Francisco De La Cruz: Sure thing. And Ryan and Meg are the greatest friends of all time. La Muerte and Xibalba Xibalba: Well... I believe you've won the wager, mi Amor. Along with my heart, all over again. La Muerte: Ay, Balby. Xibalba: I'm so sorry, my love. You deserve better than me. I know that now. Will you ever forgive me? La Muerte: I do. kiss. To the gang María Posanda: Husband, how about a song? Manolo: As you wish, Mrs. Sanchez. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, I guess there’s is a song coming on. gang nods and the song I'll Be There starts playing Manolo: I will stay by you~ Manolo and Maria: Even when we fall~ Ryan, Meg, Manolo and Maria: I will be the rock that holds you up and lifts you high so you stand tall~ throws the flowers to Joaquin. Girls hug him Ryan F-Freeman: And I won't let you fall~ Manolo and Maria: I won't let you go~ No matter where you are~ No matter where you are~ I'll be there~ Ryan and Meg: No matter where you are, no matter where you are, I'll be there~ Maria: So tear apart these giant hearts~ That beat inside us now~ Let's give ourselves our promises of our unending...~ Sir Dan (EG), Crash and Jorge Sánchez: Love~ Manolo: And I won't let you fall The Technorganic Empire: I won't let you fall~ Manolo and Maria: I won't let you go~ Lady and Cody: I won't let you go~ Maria And Manolo: No matter where you are, no matter where you are, I'll be there~ Matau and Carmelita: I will be there~ Manolo and Maria: No matter where you are~ No matter where you are~ I'll be there~ Sean, Orla and Oisin: I will be there~ Manolo and Maria: No matter where you are, no matter where you are, I'll be there~ I'll be there~ and Meg seal the Keyhole Ryan F-Freeman: We need to get going. Manolo: Sure. Adios, Ryan, Meg and the Technorganic Empire. leave then Mary's voice is head as they go back to the room of the museum Mary Beth: And the world keeps spinning and the tales keep turning and people come, and people go... but they are never forgotten. And the one truth we know, it held true one more time... that love, true love, the really, really good kind of love... never dies. Guicho: Caramba, it gets me every time. Meg and the Technorganic Empire got out of the book Ryan F-Freeman: Great story, Mary. Mary Beth: Thanks, Ryan. the book. To the Detention kids Okay, kids, closing time. Your bus should be outside waiting for you. Ryan F-Freeman: May you say goodbye to them, Mary? Detention kids got to the bus Sasha: Adios, pretty lady! Mary Beth transforms into... La Muerte: Adios, Sasha! Sasha: La Muerte? La Muerte! bus leaves Ryan F-Freeman: You were Mary Beth the entire time? La Muerte: Yes, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Well, that is something. But sadly, we would all forget about shoes go home. Sean Ryan: You're right, Sci-Ryan. Meg Griffin: I am amazed you are La Muerte. Ryan F-Freeman: You think we will meet again, La Muerte? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan